1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scientific toys, and more particularly to a dropable multi-ball vertical collision ball launcher.
2. Prior Art
Impact ball toys have been developed to the enjoyment of generations of children. A common such toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,462 to Hones et al. This toy utilizes solid steel balls, each on a tether, and each of a different mass. Rocking and impact from the heaviest ball to the lightest ball transfers energy and momentum to the lightest ball on the end of the series causing it to swing higher and faster than its neighbors.
Another toy in this area is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,984 as a bouncing ball launcher comprising an open topped rigid tube. A plurality of balls with equal diameters, but of different masses is dropped in the tube from the top of the tube. The top ball, after the lowest ball bounces on the bottom of the tube and the other balls collide with each other, bounces to a much higher level than that from which it was dropped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,071 to Hones et al discloses a multiple collision ball accelerator where a plurality of different sized balls is arranged in a column as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,984, but on a rigid guide pin. The largest, most massive, and lowest ball is fixedly attached to the base at the guide pin. The remaining solid balls have diametric bores therethrough for slidable receipt of the guide pin for a multi-ball drop toy arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,472 to O'Ryan shows a series of balls of decreasing size in a vertical array, the largest on the bottom and the smallest at the top, each ball having a socket at its top to receive the ball above. Imparting an upward blow to the bottom ball causes the smallest ball to depart upward with substantial velocity.
All of the prior art devices disclose sockets at contact points, rigid central pins or rigid tubes for vertically aligning the devices. They also require a set of balls with the same diameter, or require drilled holes in the balls for a central guide pin, or require deformations of the balls at their points of contact.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the number and type of balls that may be utilized in this arrangement, including soft, multisize, hollow, and inflatable balls.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means of separating the balls from each other initially, to obtain a condition for maximum rebound. Soft elastic balls need a separation for maximum rebound.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a support that permits only minimum interference with the rebounding balls, especially the top ball.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a ball drop arrangement which permits easy measurements to verify basic energy and momentum equations.